1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door securing apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new security lock for securing a door in the door's frame that is easily movable between doors and does not require special mounting or damage to the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many door securing apparatus have been proposed in the art, but the numerous approaches that have been proposed have drawbacks that limit the portability of these devices between different doors, the ability of these devices to be adapted to different door and door frame configurations, and the ease of use of these devices. In particular, the known devices typically bear on the door or the door frame, but not both. Further, the known devices have limited ability to engage the surfaces of the door or the door frame, particularly where the door frame is angled with respect to the plane of the face of the door, or where the door frame protrudes a significant distance from the plane of the door.
For a door security apparatus to truly be secure, and truly be portable between different doors, the apparatus needs to be capable of bearing on both the door and the door frame, and needs to be capable of effectively bearing on various styles and configurations of door frames. It is believed that there is a need for a door securing apparatus that satisfies both of these goals.